starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Water War
250px|thumb|Het begin van het conflict 250px|thumb|Ahsoka en Lee-Char vs Riff Tamson Water War is de 1ste episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is het eerste deel van een dubbele eerste 'aflevering'. Newsreel Water Wars! Tensions run high on the ocean world of Mon Calamari where two separate people, the aggressive, squidlike Quarren and their peaceful neighbour, the Mon Calamari, struggle to maintain a fragile coexistence. Adding to this strife, the King of the Mon Calamari has been mysteriously murdered, leving his youn son, Prince Lee-Char to guide his people alone for the Quarren race will no accept the new ruler as their king. Senator Amidala and her Jedi bodyguard have arrived to help resolve the matter and to avoid plunging the planet in to civil war. Synopsis Na de moord op King Yos Kolina ontstaat er een breuk in de vrede tussen de Mon Calamari en de Quarren. Padmé Amidala en Anakin Skywalker werden naar Dac gestuurd om de onderhandelingen bij te wonen. De jonge Prince Lee-Char moet beide species verenigen, maar onder invloed van de CIS gezant Riff Tamson beginnen de Quarren zich meer en meer te roeren. De Quarren weigeren om Lee-Char als hun nieuwe leider te aanvaarden. Captain Ackbar probeert Tamson en de Quarren tot orde te roepen, maar zelfs Nossor Ri, een oude vriend van Lee-Chars vader, steunt Tamson en zijn volk de Quarren. De Quarren vertrekken naar hun gebieden en naar de schepen van de CIS. Uiteraard zit Dooku achter deze acties en moet Tamson samen met de Aqua Battle Droids Dac veroveren voor de CIS. De Mon Calamari verenigen zich achter Lee-Char en Senator Meena Tills. Brother Lemcke vraagt aan zijn volk om naar hun jonge prins te luisteren. Lee-Char is echter onervaren en ziet een aanval van de Quarren en de CIS niet aankomen. Anakin en Ackbar organiseren de verdediging, maar in oorlog is de prins de hoogste bevelhebber. Zijn gebrek aan ervaring speelt de Mon Calamari parten. Uiteindelijk geeft hij toestemming om in de tegenaanval te gaan. Ondertussen heeft de Jedi Order Kit Fisto, Ahsoka Tano en Clone SCUBA Troopers gestuurd als versterkingen. Met hun Subs beschikken ze over een zwaarder kaliber wapen. Riff Tamson blijkt een te duchten tegenstander te zijn onder water en leidt de Droids en de Quarren in de strijd. Op een bepaald moment verliest Anakin zijn helm om te kunnen ademen, maar Ahsoka grijpt net op tijd in en brengt de helm terug naar haar meester. Nu de CIS wordt weggedrukt is het tijd voor de eerste wave versterkingen. Tamson laat de Hydroid Medusa's inschakelen, half-machines en half-creatures, van op zijn thuisplaneet Karkaris. Deze enorme machines delen electrische schokken uit dankzij hun enorme tentakels. De Republic wordt nu op zijn beurt in het nauw gedreven door de komst van de nieuwe wapens van de CIS. Ahsoka kan Lee-Char beschermen van een aanval van Tamson in een van de tubes tussen de Mon Calamari steden. Een kleine groep verschuilt zich in de grotten met Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Kit Fisto, Ahsoka Tano, Lee-Char, Ackbar, Meena Tills en enkele Clones en Mon Cal Troopers. Inhoud Nieuwe Personages *Riff Tamson *Nossor Ri *Yos Kolina *Lee-Char *Lemcke *Commander Monnk Species *Karkarodon Technologie *OMS Devilfish Sub *Hydroid Medusa - Creature/Machine Bekend Personages *Meena Tills - Debuut in TCW *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Mace Windu *Yoda *Kit Fisto *Dooku *Ackbar - Debuut in TCW Species *Mon Calamari *Quarren *Togruta *Mens *Nautolan Locaties *Mon Cala - Debuut in TCW **Mon Cala City **Lower City Bron *Water War op SW.com category:Televisie